Remilia And Flandre: Scarlet Pain
by Talos Angel
Summary: This fic will also be outdated by Zephyr of Faith, as Remilia and Flandre will play a different role in that fic. This is still up for archival purposes.


ATHOR NOTE: I Like Touhou (even though I rarely play it, LOL,) and I was reading some people's reviews, and I saw a review that somebody gave me in Dragon Ball Z: High School Stories 2; he told me that people might not like it because they are in the wrong age group, and he's right! It's about time I wrote about something more dark and mature!

This time, I decided to make this fanfiction about something that was briefly brushed upon in _Tohou Project: Mountain of Promise: _Rape, and how it affects the victim. I realize this story may be offensive to some, or it may invoke terrible trauma or depression in others; I deeply apologize to anybody who experiences this, but **I advise you to not read the story if you are sensitive about the subject of rape and torture.** Stay safe, stay away from binge drinking, and know that there ARE people who will help you, even if it doesn't seem like it. Thank you.

Oh yeah, this is also the prequel to my other _Tohou fanfiction Tohou Project: Mountain of Promise,_ Which should be available via my profile.

REMILIA AND FLANDRE: SCARLET PAIN

CHAPTER ONE: MOMMY IS DEAD

-(NOTE: This story is told through 1st person, Remilia Scarlet's viewpoint.)

-I'll admit, I really don't remember a lot about mommy; I remember that she was very tall, and she had a pale complexion, like my own. She had long, pretty, silver hair with a silver ponytail, that me and my older sister Flandre would play with when she let us. She had the deepest, darkest blue eyes, that were so pretty, that I could almost reach out and touch them. I remember times we had together; She would play with me and my sister every time she came back to the mansion from God-knows-what, and we would walk into the moonlit gardens behind the mansion together to chase and catch fireflies, look at the roses, or just stare longingly into the moon with each other. I remember that every day (we were vampires, so the sunlight was harmful, and we were therefore nocturnal,) she would tuck us both in, and tell us that she loved us. When either of us were sick, she would stay home, and those of us who weren't sick would take care of the sick one; one time where Flandre became sick comes to mind, we made her soup, and read stories to her. Reflecting on those days, they were the most wonderful days of my entire life.

-Alas, they would not last forever. I remember that mommy one day held her hands across her heart, and fell down. I was scared...so scared to see the woman who had always been strong suddenly collapse like that. I didn't know what to do, so I just cried and yelled "Mommy!" really loud. Our bodyguard, Hong Meiling, ran over to me and mt mommy, and she was shocked. She immediately went for the phone, and shouted over it for someone to come over and help. The ambulance had arrived, but rather than relief, I was scared; Why were they taking mommy away? Is she OK? Will I ever see her again? I squeezed Meiling's hand as the tears flowed down my face, as feelings of fear that I could not understand washed over me.

-Later, in the hospital, Me and Flandre were waiting in the waiting room with some other people; All I really remember is that there were a lot of other people there, most of them looking annoyed rather than worried, agitated that they would have to wait to see the doctor, but blissfully unaware that lives were at stake. "Mommy's gonna be OK, right?" Flandre asked me. Her voice had an optimistic tone, right until she said "right," When it cracked into a momentary high-pitched sound. I just looked at her; what was I going to say? I didn't know what was wrong with mommy, how was I supposed to know what to expect? The fear overwhelmed me, and I fought my tears to hide them from my sister. After what seemed like ages, I saw the doctor and Meiling...neither of them looked like they had good news. Meiling had red eyes, and tears going down her face, while the doctor kept shaking her head, obviously unsure about how he would tell us this. "I think it would be best if you girls...talked to your mother."

-We went into the room where mommy was, and I was immediately shocked; mommy was hooked up to all sorts of machinery, most notable of which was a screen with a wavy line that made beeping noises. "Mommy!" I ran over to mommy and hugged her, she opened her eyes and looked at me and my sister. "Remilia...Flandre..." mommy managed to gag out in a weak voice, "Mommy's gotta go...somewhere...I'm sorry." The tears began to well up in my eyes once again, "Mommy! I don't want you to leave me!" I cried as I hugged tighter. "I know," mommy moaned painfully," "but...I have no choice..." Mommy placed her hand on my head, and brought Flandre closer, "Girls...just know that no matter what happens...I will always love you both..." Mommy's grip loosened, and she fell back into the bed; the machine was a straight line, and it made a long noise. "Mommy!" I yelled as I started shaking her, "Please, mommy! Please don't leave me! I love you!" I then realized what the others knew as soon as the beep happened.

My mommy had died from a heart failure.

CHAPTER TWO: DOWNHILL

-For days, I did not want to talk to anybody; I only wanted mommy, but she wasn't there anymore. "Why, mommy? Why?" I thought to myself as I curled in a fetal position in the corn of my bedroom, "Why did you have to leave me?" I threw a pillow angrily at the door, then I continued crying. Meiling opened the door, and looked at me. "Excuse me young master," she moaned in a sad voice, "Do you wish for Meiling company?" She was a Chinese woman (who had an odd accent,) who my parents hired to protect the mansion even before Flandre was born. To my knowledge, me and Flandre's other mommy died before either of us were born. We had both known her all our lives, so Meiling was like a second mommy to us both. Whenever our real mommy was gone, Hong Meiling would tend to whatever we needed, especially when we were sick, hurt, or when mommy had to go away on one of her trips. In all technicality, she WAS our mommy, or at very least, our wet nurse. She had milk in her breasts because she had another child, but she died, so she had enough milk to feed both me and Flandre when we were infants. "Go away," I told her, "I want to be alone!" Meiling was obviously very sad, "If young master wish it..." "Actually," I choked out, "I want a hug." Meiling walked back over to me, and wrapped me in her arms. I put my head on her big breasts, using them as soft, smoothed cushions, as I cried all of my sorrows out before her. The funeral, I care not to discuss, as it brings back many painful memories.

-for the next few days, Meiling was talking with someone over the phone, and at the door; he looked like a lawyer or something. I didn't understand most of what they said, but I eventually heard "...needs someone else; you're too busy..." Eventually, Meiling grudgingly agreed to the Lawyer, and she walked over to me and Flandre. "young master," she moaned, "by order of law, since I am only servant and no blood relate, we need to invite relative into house. A young woman dressed like a maid walked into the room (I suspect she wasn't really a maid, rather, it was some sick cosplay fetish,) and said "Hello! You two must be the 'young masters!'" She exclaimed, pinching our cheeks.

Little did I know that this woman would ruin our lives.

CHAPTER THREE: SAKUYA

-The woman called herself Sakuya, and claimed to be our aunt, although I have doubts as to whether or not this was honest. "How long is she gonna stay?" I asked Meiling one evening. "I...I no know, young master." Meiling replied with an exasperated sigh. The next few days were deceptively normal; Sakuya would leave for wherever during some of the night, and come back to us in the day. Then, the incident occurred. Me and my sister got some brooms, and were playing Harry Potter with them. Sakuya came into the room, and we stopped. "Oh, it's OK, you can keep going," She assured us with a creepy grin, "May I ask what you are doing with those brooms?" "We're playing Harry Potter!" Flandre exclaimed energetically. "Cool," Sakuya smirked back, "Can I play?" She had to have been joking. "OK," I said, not quite trusting her. The excited Sakuya clasped her hands together energetically, "Great! Thanks!"

-Sakuya got a broomstick, and approached me, "I have a new way to play the game, come with me!" She took me into the bathroom, which confused me. "We don't play in the bathro-" I was cut off as Sakuya grabbed me, and ripped my underwear down, and threw me to the wall. "What are you doing?" I asked, suddenly very frightened. Sakuya giggled as she pointed the tip of the Broomstick at my rear end, "Do you play Street Fighter?" She asked me. "Uhh...yeah...Street Fighter Alpha," I replied back. "Cool," She smirked maliciously, "Who's your favourite character?" "Uhh...Charlie," I replied as my legs became shaky, and I felt a few warm drops of urine run down them.

"Mine is Sodom!" She giggled, as she did something I do not care to discuss with that broomstick.

Let's just say that I didn't enjoy playing Harry Potter ever since...I didn't even want to go NEAR a broomstick.

-After we were...done...She let me pull my underwear back up, as I held my hands to my sore bottom. "This is our little secret," Sakuya told me, "If you tell Meiling or Flandre, then something BAD could happen to them!" I nodded submissively, but then a terrible fear sank in my heart as I saw her approach Flandre, and ask her to follow. I shook my head at Flandre, trying to warn her, but she looked at me funny, and said "Aww, sis! You're so funny!" I could only helplessly watch as they entered the bathroom, and when I heard my sister screaming in pain, I knew it was too late. I ran away, crying to Meiling; I wanted to tell her, but maybe she could get hurt? I ran over to her; she looked very sad, almost on the verge of tears. I grabbed her, and cried into her large, comfy pillow-like breasts. "I know," Meiling wept as she hugged me back, "I'm sorry...I'm really, really sorry, young master..."

CHAPTER FOUR: BAD!

-Ever since the broomstick incident, I lost all trust in Sakuya, though I wasn't sure how much worse Flandre thought of her, and I never wanted to see her face again. One thing that disturbed me was about Meiling; she was our bodyguard, sworn to protect us as if we were her own children, yet she seemed utterly powerless against the strange woman...I could tell she knew something that neither me nor Flandre knew. The day was going pretty normal, except me and Flandre were dead silent for a long time; we were too scared to say anything to one another. Sakuya just hummed to herself, but she seemed to watch us both, as if expecting something from us. Sometime around noon, I had to go to the bathroom, so I ran off to the bathroom, only to find the door was locked.

-"Hello?" I asked, "Anybody in there?" "I don't think there is anybody in there," Sakuya cooed to me, "Is there a problem?" "I have to pee very badly," I admitted, "But the door is locked!" Sakuya made a fake frown, then tried to open the door to no avail. "Oh dear! I'll be right back...I might be able to get it open!" Sakuya ran off, but she didn't seem to be coming back. I knocked on the door again, "Anybody still in there?" I then noticed that the vent above me was open. "So that is what she did," I thought angrily to myself, "She locked it from the other side, and got out via the vent!" I tried to get up to the vent, but I was too short, and could not get a ladder. I was getting more and more desperate as the feeling worsened; there was no time to run to or call for Meiling, and I couldn't get to the vent. I felt a drop escape me; the liquid seemed ready to pour out, like water at an electric dam. Furious with desperation, I flung myself at the door and pounded on it repeatedly with both hands, "OPEN UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Sakuya came running back with Flandre, who seemed somewhat desperate herself. "Just gimmie a sec or two," Sakuya giggled as she walked to the door, and began inspecting it.

It was one "sec or two" too long.

-I felt a sense of comfort, and refreshment for one second, but I could tell from the warm liquid running down my pantaloons, and from my sister's facial expression, that this was nothing to be relieved about. The liquid gushed faster than I could comprehend, but all I could do was just stab there and look down at my accidental misdeed. "I just peed myself," I thought shamefully, "I, a big girl, perfectly capable of using a toilet...just peed in my pants!" By the time I was done, there was a big, dark spot between my legs, and on the carpet below me, and it didn't smell very pleasant. "Ewww!" Flandre exclaimed, "Remilia went pee pee!" Sakuya turned and half-assed a frown; I could tell that this is what she intended to happen. "Hurry!" Flandre cried as she reached her peak of desperation, "I don't want to pee pee my clothes like sis!" "Almost got it..." Sakuya blatantly lied. I tried to shake my head, tried to let Flandre know that she wouldn't open the door until she started peeing, but she didn't seem to understand.

-Finally, Flandre's bladder couldn't take the abuse any longer; she squealed as a dark spot appeared between her legs, and spread to the floor. "What a disaster!" Sakuya insincerely exclaimed as she finally got the door opened. "Since you girls made this mess, you will clean it up," she nagged, "But first, let's get you both cleaned up!" "Good," Flandre remarked, unaware of Sakuya's intentions, "I don't want to wear these smelly pee pee clothes!"

CHAPTER THREE: VERY BAD!

-Sakuya undressed us (You can already guess how much we approved of that," and ran the bath water. She put us in the tub, and started scrubbing us _all over _with a cloth and some soap. "My arms are getting tired," she told us as she gave us both wash cloths, "you can both scrub each other!" I knew from the perverted look on her face, and from the blood dripping from her nose that she just wanted us to touch each other because it looked arousing to her, but we complied out of fear for what she might do to us. "I'll be right back; gotta get your clothes!" Sakuya exclaimed as she left the room, apparently satisfied for the moment.

-I looked out the door, and I saw Sakuya kick over a bucket of water outside of the bathroom; I knew that this would not end well. Afterwards, Sakuya walked back into the bathroom with another half-assed frown on her face, "Sorry, girls, but it seems as though all of your clothes are dirty, and still being washed!" "What should we do?" I asked concerned. Sakuya gave a fake sigh, "Looks like you will just have to go the rest of the day in your underpants!"

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

-Alas, she was not joking; she shooed us out of the tub without bothering to dress either of us in anything. "Now you gotta clean up your little mess!" Sakuya grinned as she produced some hand brushes and a bucket of soap water , and gave them to us. We had no choice but to bend down and scrub the puddles, which made me nervous that Sakuya might try something on us. We were scrubbing the puddles when Flandre looked up at me, and whispered, "I think she's looking at your butt!" I briefly turned around, and lo and behold, Sakuya was standing there with her perverted grin, bloody-nosed, staring straight at an area she should not be staring at. "I would've felt better if you didn't tell me!" I grumbled to Flandre." "Sorry," she replied, "I just thought you might've wanted to know..." Meiling walked into the room, and gasped at what she saw, which only made me feel worse about the situation, especially since Sakuya glared at her. The two went off somewhere, and I had to follow. "I'm thirsty," I lied, "I'll go get a drink." I followed Meiling and Sakuya into the kitchen, and hid behind the wall.

-"You could have least let them wear SOMETHING, goddamn bitch!" Meiling screamed harshly at Sakuya. Sakuya merely giggled at this, "If you keep up this attitude," She mumbled threateningly, "Then I can't guarantee the...safety...of your 'little masters!'" Sakuya pulled out a knife, and threateningly moved it across her own throat, as if to threaten Meiling. Meiling didn't say anything; she merely lowered her head in defeat, and turned around. "That's a good girl!" Sakuya mumbled creepily, "Now turn around and face me!" Meiling did a she was told. Sakuya immediately grabbed Meiling's breasts, and began squeezing them as hard as she could, causing Meiling to cry out in pain. "Take it like a bitch...bitch!" Sakuya laughed. I could bare to9 watch no more; I ran away from the kitchen, curled down somewhere, and cried to myself.

We were completely at that bitch's mercy...weren't we?

CHAPTER FOUR: OH NO!

-After we finally got our clothes back, Sakuya left the house to go to...I still can't figure out where; it was obviously work of some kind. I saw this as a chance to talk to Meiling; If she really couldn't stop this bully, then we could at least comfort each other before she returns. "Meiling," I asked, unsure of myself, "Why can't we just beat up the bad lady?" Meiling turned to me, a look of sorrow and uncertainty in her face, "Young master...I wish it was easy like that...but I too weak..." I held her hand as she lowered her head in shame, "Don't say that, mommy!" I let that last line slip out multiple times before, when my real mommy was still alive; it was always embarrassing since she was just a bodyguard. Strangely, I didn't feel any shame in calling Meiling "mommy," at least she fit the role far better than Sakuya did.

-Meiling turned away from me, "I let you down...you and Flandre..." "No! We can still set things straight!" I urged, tugging on her shirt sleeves. "What are you two talking about?" a familiar voice called from behind...It was the bitch again. "Is it about me?" "No," I replied with a hint of contempt in my voice, "You had nothing to do with it." Sakuya frowned, "Aww...you mad?" Sakuya drew uncomfortably close to me, Meiling getting a nervous look on her face, "maybe I can give you a kissy-kiss to make it better!" I turned away, "I'll be fine," I told her. Sakuya grabbed me by my sides, and lifted me up, "Aww...not with an attitude like that!" She forcibly pressed her lips against my own; I didn't even have enough time to take a deep breath, so I almost immediately began to run out of air. I tried to push Sakuya back, but my child-like arms weren't very strong, so she just kept diving into me while making those disgusting moaning noises. She began to push her tongue into my mouth, and I pushed back harder, trying to express my dissent.

She didn't care.

-She finally stopped, but only because we heard a crashing noise, and it distracted Sakuya from her perfect little rape victim. "What was that?" Sakuya exclaimed, trying to sound like a concerned parent as she abandoned me to check it out. I already knew what it was; my sister Flandre. I always loved my sister; even though she was older, she was a little more playful and childish then I ever was. While I always thought about the days ahead, Flandre tended to live in the moment, and just wanted to have fun while she was still young and energetic; it's like she was born to be a child, and born to help me realize that we were, in fact, young and energetic. She showed me that life doesn't need structure to be interesting, and that helped me feel things I would have never felt. That noise, you wonder? It was likely her knocking over a lamp or something; she never was very careful when playing...well...anything. I knew I had to get to Flandre before Sakuya did, so I darted off. Behind me, I saw a glimpse of Sakuya and Meiling; Sakuya had a confused look on her face, and Meiling was on the verge of tears, obviously as concerned as I was.

-I ran to where the noise was, and Lo and behold, Flandre had knocked over and broken a lamp. "I'm sorry!" Flandre cried to me, "I won't do it again!" "Flan," I assured her, "I'm not mad at you...you need to get out of here!" "Did you find out what it was?" Sakuya asked in a high pitched tone.

Too late.

-Sakuya gave a fake gasp, and asked "did you do this, Flanny Flan?" I hated that nickname, and I hated Sakuya more for calling my sister that. "It's not her fault," I desperately tried to explain, "Uhh..." I couldn't think of an excuse; this was not going to end well. "You and I can have a talk, later," Sakuya scolded me, "as for you...I will have to punish you, Flandre." Flandre shook her head, and buried it in her arms, "No! It was an accident!" Sakuya grabbed Flandre by the arm, and dragged her off, while she was squealing for Meiling, not realizing that she was powerless to help. I could only watch as they headed off into a secluded room, so I put my ear against the door to hear what was going on.

-It wasn't long before I heard loud cracking noises coming from behind the door, followed by Flandre emitting and extremely loud cry of pain. The cracks sounded horribly painful, as if a large textbook were being slammed against a desk, and each one was followed with an ear-piercing screech, sounding like a bird being electrocuted, or something along those lines. This continued for a few minutes, though it seemed like hours, and I heard Sakuya say something as she made some shuffling noises. I could hear Flandre cry horribly; I have never heard her cry like this before. It is true, we have both cried plenty of times, when we got a scraped knee, or didn't get our way...but this was so much worse. I heard Flandre scream "No! No!" several times, then I heard her screech like a banshee, followed by a squicking sound.

It seems Sakuya likes to play as Sodom in Street Fighter a lot more then I was hoping she would.

-Sakuya finally finished, and I hid in a closet as she left, humming, sickeningly satisfied with her misdeeds, carrying a blood-stained whip. After she left, I immediately ran into the room. What I saw was truly an atrocity only Sakuya could have committed; Flandre sat on the bed, her clothes nearly torn completely to ribbons, her skin dripping with blood from the many knife-like lacerations all over her body; her eyes looked almost as red as her wounds. "My, God! Flan!" I cried as I rushed to her, and wrapped my arms around her, "what did she do to you?" Flandre did not answer the question; she continued to cry wildly as she clenched my arms. I noticed a broomstick in the room; the tip of it was covered in blood...obviously one of Sakuya's favourite "devices." "Don't worry, sis," I managed to choke past my own tears, "I'll get Mo...Meiling." I screamed for Meiling, who thankfully, was not stalled by Sakuya on her way over; she was clearly as horrified as I was. "We need call hospital! No care about Sakuya threat!" Meiling shouted as she rushed to the phone to call 911.

CHAPTER FIVE: CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE

-The doctor had assured us that she will take extra good care of Flandre, and make sure she heals nicely. I shuddered as I stared at Flandre, wrapped in white bandages, hooked up to the strange machinery; this is exactly what Mommy was like seconds before she died. I broke down crying; I knew she wasn't going to die anytime soon, but it was too painful to see my beloved older sister this badly hurt. Meiling noticed me, and tried to comfort me, "It's OK, young master...Speak to sister, OK?" Meiling helped me climb up next to Flandre, and I stared into her beautiful, bright crimson eyes, and said "Flan...It's me, Remilia..." Flandre slowly turned to look at me, and I gave her a weak smile. "That's it," I encouraged, "You'll be OK, big sis is here!" I could see a weak smile appear on her face, obviously relieved to not be alone. I turned to Meiling, "May I stay with my sister for a while?" I could tell that Meiling had a plan in mind, judging from the smile on her face, "You stay in hospital with sister; she needing company!" Meiling winked, and left.

-I stayed in the hospital, to take care of my sister, so all I know about how we finally got rid of Sakuya is what Meiling told me. According to her, she got home, and Sakuya was there with a dumbfounded look on her face, "Where are the children?" She asked? "None of you motherfucking business!" Meiling shouted at Sakuya before air-kicking her to the ground. Sakuya got up with an enraged look on her face, and said "BITCH!" Sakuya threw several knives at Meiling, but she did several back flips to avoid them, and then picked up a table to block more knives. Meiling then threw the table at Sakuya, flattening her to the ground. Sakuya got out from underneath the table, a look of rage in her face, "After I kill you, the kids are next!" Meiling tried another air kick, but Sakuya grabbed her out of the air, and threw her to the ground. Sakuya pulled out more knives, and tried to stab Meiling, but Meiling leapt up, hitting the "breasts" of Sakuya.

This was potentially a very bad mistake.

-Sakuya folded her arms over her exposed chest as the padded object went plop on the floor; Sakuya was absolutely pissed. "FUCKING BITCHING FUCK FUCK!" She screamed as she pulled out several more knives, and rushed towards Meiling, stabbing her in the chest viciously! Just as Sakuya thought Meiling was dead, Meiling jumped up, and kicked Sakuya in the back of the head with a nearly lethal blow, causing her to fall unconscious before the police had arrived.

I don't really believe her story, since I haven't really noticed any stab marks on her chest. It's more likely that she just called the police, and distracted Sakuya...probably with less-than-SFW-methods...until they arrived.

CHAPTER SIX: AFTERMATH

-Sakuya was held on trial for child molestation, child abuse, and some other things that I forgot. I really didn't want to see her again, but the prosecution lawyer told us that me and Flandre are important witnesses, so we had to be there. I remember the courthouse was a really big, fancy place, and there were a lot of people that I didn't know; the lawyer told me that these were the "jury," and all I had to do was tell them and the judge what happened. I looked over at my sister; she seemed cold and distant now. I was worried; this wasn't like her at all, she would be moaning and whining that she would want to go home and play any other time...but she was still and silent as a statue.

-The prosecutor and defense lawyers said a lot of things; I don't remember what they were, and even if I did, they used such confusing language that I would have no hope of deciphering them. Eventually, the Judge called me to the stand. It was very intimidating there; everybody in the room could see me, and I was under a spotlight; it was as if the whole world was watching me. I saw Sakuya, whose usual fake smile was replaced with a more direct, more sinister angry look. I could tell how angry she was; I got a murderous vibe from her, that frightened me...for a second, I reconsidered doing this at all. Then I looked at Meiling; she was the closest person to a mommy that I had left in the world, and Sakuya hurt her and tried to kill her.

That helped me make up my mind; I would show the bitch no mercy at all.

-I told the Lawyer everything on the stand; the broomstick, the bath incident, Flandre's whipping, all of it. Sakuya seemed even more agitated that I actually had the gall to testify against her, but I was glad she did; I wanted her to feel bad about what she did. Flandre was less cooperative; she just sat there quietly, not answering a single one of the lawyer's questions. The lawyer sighed, then asked "are you afraid of her?" Flandre nodded. "Afraid because she did something bad to you?" Flandre hesitated, then nodded. Later in the court case, they found Sakuya guilty, and she was sent to jail, where I hope to God me and Flandre would never see her again.

-We went home, and Meiling read us a story to help us relax after the trial. It was a story about our mommy before we were born; she was a beautiful woman who defended all of Gensokyo and Tohou World from some evil humans who attempted to take over; she sounded like a truly wonderful hero, and it made me miss her even more. We went to bed, and Meiling tucked us in, like the way mommy used to. I turned to Flandre, and said "good night, sis." She turned away from me, and said nothing.

This was not the Flandre I knew; that Flandre was never going to come back...was she?

CHAPTER SEVEN: FRIENDS

-Meiling went through the legal system, trying to adopt both me and my sister, but to do so, she had to prove that she could support both of us. Since Meiling's other job as a clerk did not have much of an income, she would have to look to others for help.

"Great," I thought, "More perverted strangers to try to harm us."

-Meiling, however, assured us that this woman she had in mind was actually an old friend of hers; that they both went way back before Meiling even met my mommy. That afternoon, the doorbell rang, and Meiling answered it; There was a short woman who seemed to be wearing purple pajamas, and a purple shower cap, with purple hair and a lot of (purple) books with her.

I could tell I was going to get sick of the colour purple.

-"Young master," Remilia addressed me and Flandre, "This my friend, Patchouli Knowledge. She will help us, and teach you thing since you go to school soon anyway." Patchouli walked over to me, and kneeled down to eye level with me, "You must be the 'young masters' my friend was talking about," she murmured gently. I turned away; I just couldn't bring myself to trust anybody I didn't know; not after what happened with Sakuya. Patchouli sighed, "I know," she whispered as she left.

She knew what? What I went through? She wasn't there; how could SHE understand?

-"Some friends are going to visit," Meiling told me, "they have young daughter; young master will like her." I remember that afternoon, when these strange new friends came over; there was a long, green-haired woman wearing a dress that had sleeves separate from the torso, revealing her armpits. She came with a tall woman with long, messy blonde hair, she wore a white tank top, and a blue skirt. I remember she had a large chest, and a red horn on her forehead, like a unicorn or something. She held a baby wrapped in a blue blanket, as I could hear from the giggling that came from it. There were two other women with them; each with midlength blonde hair, dressed in a more peculiar manner; like a witch and a doll maker or something. The grownups greeted each other, and Meiling introduced me to Flandre to them; Meiling told us that their names were Sanae, Miss Hoshiguma Yuugi, Marisa, and Alice respectively. They all shook our hands, but I looked at Flandre, unwilling to make eye contact. I noticed that Flandre was zoning out; as if she didn't even notice the grownups.

They looked at us as if they felt sorry for us. What a joke.

-Hoshiguma kneeled down with the baby in the blanket, "Jus' thought I'd bring the youngster 'ere...thought maybe you could 'ave fun wit' 'er" She unwrapped the blanket, to reveal one of the cutest little babies I have seen to the day of this writing; she had short, messy orange hair, two bumps on the sides of her head where oni horns had begun to form. A big smile appeared on her face as she began to crawl over to me, obviously a very curious youngster. "Awww!" I squeed as I sat down with her, "Who are you?" I asked in a soft voice. "'er name's Ibuki," Hoshiguma answered in her thick accent, "Ibuki Suika, some call 'er." Ibuki Crawled over to me, and reached for my hat, "You want this?" I took of my hat, and gave it to little Ibuki, who looked at it strangely, then began to chew on it. I giggled childishly, "That's not what you do with a hat, silly!" I placed the hat on Ibuki's head, and she put her tiny hands up to feel the strange fluffy piece of clothing.

-"Look, sis," I shouted to Flandre, "She looks sooooo cute with my hat!" Flandre looked over at us, her facial expression unchanging. I handed the small baby girl to Flandre, who gave a weak smile to Ibuki and her new hat.

This is likely what gave me some shred of hope that the old Flandre might still be around...that Sakuya didn't completely rape my old sister out of existence.

-Patchouli tossed a ball over to us; I looked at it strange, then I looked at Patchouli strange. "I just thought maybe the baby would want something to play with." Patchouli softly whispered in her gentle, girlish voice. I looked over at Flandre and Ibuki, who began tossing the ball back and forth between each other; laughing and giggling just like in the good old days when mommy was still alive. I felt very good; it seemed like Flandre just needs some softhearted compassion to come back.

This little distraction gave me enough leeway to listen in on the Grownups.

-"Sanae, you mean to tell me that you got pregnant again?" I saw the green-haired woman nod, a rather awkward and shameful look on her face. "So 'Suika's lil' birth wasn't enough of a less'n for ye, eh?" Hoshiguma slurred in her drunken accent. "It was a moment of weakness," Sanae protested, "I...I..." Marisa put her hand on Sanae's shoulder, "You just made a mistake...that's all. Really, It'll likely be a blessing in disguise!" Sanae looked up at Marisa; their eyes seemed to twinkle for a moment, as if Marisa and Sanae shared something I could not understand. "You'd be the one to know," Alice mumbled to Marisa, "You married that no-good Reimu, got pregnant with her baby, and then she just flew off and died somewhere...leaving ME to raise her-" Marisa put her hand on Alice's shoulder, "I know...you wanted to be the one to...y'know...but this is important to me..." Alice sighed, "It's because you still have feelings for Reimu...right?" "It's her baby," Sanae pointed out, "Not some object...and someday...her baby will be YOUR baby as well." Alice sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

-Hoshiguma changed the subject ever so slightly, "Any Idea what yer gonna name the kids?" Marisa smiled, "I'll name my baby Cirno...the doctor already said she's gonna be a girl." Alice looked at Marisa, "That's an odd-sounding name...why 'Cirno?'" Marisa looked into Alice's eyes, "It's just a neat-sounding name to me." "You sure it has nothing to do with Reimu?" Alice asked skeptically. "I'm sure!" Marisa giggled as she kissed Alice on the cheek. "How 'bout you, miss can't-settle-the-'ell-down?" Hoshiguma murmured to Sanae. "Oh, I don't know," Sanae confessed, "I always thought 'Suwako' sounded kinda cute."

The lovely conversation was interrupted by the sound of a crying baby.

-Everybody looked over to Flandre and Ibuki; Ibuki was crying like a siren, while Flandre was holding her nose plugged, "I think she poo-pooed her diaper!" Flandre exclaimed. "I'll deal wit' it!" Hoshiguma grunted as she picked the chubby baby oni up, and carried her off. "Thanks for playin wit' my girl by the way." She drunkenly told us as she took the small baby off to have her diaper changed. I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I barely noticed a massive grin on Flandre's face.

Was she becoming something I would fear and hate? I prayed to God not...As it turns out, God doesn't listen to everybody's prayers...

CHAPTER EIGHT: EPILOGUE

-I was more curious than I was scared at the moment, so I ignored this little warning sign at the moment, and walked over to Meiling. "Mommy," I asked her, "What does 'pregnant' mean?" Meiling blushed, looked around, and I could tell that she was uneasy about the subject. "Well, young master," she awkwardly explained, "Some people decide that want children...and...Pregnant is...step closer to have baby." I think I understood, "So...when a woman is 'pregnant,' she's going to have a baby later?" "Yes! That exactly it!" Meiling whispered enthusiastically, "Young masters' mother pregnant in order to give birth to young masters."

That was certainly enlightening, but I was curious with one more question...

-"How DOES a woman become pregnant?" I could tell from Meiling's blushing and nervous jittering that this would be even harder to explain. "Well," She finally answered, "When couple love each other very much...they do...something...and then pregnant. OK?" She patted me on the head, and then sent me off to bed. I was still curious about one more thing as I went to bed...

...what was this "something" Meiling spoke of?

...and what about the others? Some of them acted like they had babies with people they didn't love...

I would sadly get my answer later that day.

-I heard an unusual amount of noise coming from the master bedroom; it was the sound of rusty springs, and what appeared to be...high pitched groaning. It was keeping me awake, so I walked over to the master bedroom, where the noise clearly sounded like Meiling...or someone...bouncing on the bed while groaning a lot. I knocked on the door, but I guess I was too quiet, and they didn't hear my tiny fists bang against the hard wood of the door. I finally lost patience and opened the door myself.

What I saw would change my understanding of everything Meiling told me.

-There, on the bed...I care not to describe it...but Patchouli and Meiling were naked...and...ergh! I could hear Meiling groaning and moaning as if she was badly hurt. I remembered that she groaned and screamed in pain when Sakuya grabbed and squeezed her breasts...this reminded me all too much of that incident. "Stop hurting mommy you fucking bitch!" I shrieked at Patchouli.

That was the first time in my life I actually used any swear words at all.

-Both of them turned back to look at me as my eyes began to well up with tears, then I ran out of the room, crying like a little helpless baby. "Remilia! Wait!" I heard Meiling and Patchouli call after me, but I kept running. Meiling finally caught up with me (Don't worry, she put on a nightgown before chasing me,) and tried to comfort me. "Why is she hurting you, mommy? WHY?" I asked, absolutely furious, yet weepy at the same time. Meiling held my arms, trying to calm me down, "Don't worry...she wasn't hurting me." Meiling tried to assure me. She stared straight into my eyes, "Remember when we were talk about pregnancy?" I nodded. "This is that 'Something' I was talking about; It's OK, It's natural...don't worry about me, young master."

So this was it; horrible pain was "natural;" it was some kind of necessary evil for love to succeed.

I believe at that moment...I began to understand what was happening to my sister Flandre...

...the pain...

...the humiliation...

...the beatings...

...the suffering...

...this is what she believed "love" truly was!

To some extent...it's how I came to view the concept of "love."

...Later in life, me and my sister would be looked down upon for this...

...we would be cast down...looked upon as "sadists" and "murderers..."

...but that is a different story...with a different protagonist, who had different goals in mind...

Remember this;

Rape is not love

It is hate

It is destructive

It is the worst type of evil one is capable of inflicting upon a person,

Depriving dignity, self-respect...possibly even life itself.

Don't do it.

I only wish that me and my sister realized...or rather, remembered, this before Cirno was kidnapped...

...but as I said; that is a different story...told through different eyes...

THE END

P.S: Thank you, my readers, for suggesting that I write for a more mature audience (albeit, indirectly,); I actually felt more motivation to write this than I did with ANY episode of DBZ: HSS. To me, Dragon Ball Z: High School Stories was kinda bland to start with; it just seemed like any other tweenage sellout-story...but THIS! THIS had soul! THIS had purpose! THIS had...something I have been hoping to incorporate into a story for quite some time now! Again, thank you, everybody; you have inspired my fanfictions obtain a direction and a purpose, so I dedicate this fanfiction to you!

P.S.S: Next fic will be about Inuyasha, so that'll be cool!

P.S.S.S: Gilfred Von Baggins is still fake; IGNORE HIM! HE IS FAKE AND STUPID**! I ALSO DID NOT SLEEP WITH HIS BEST FRIEND, EVEN IF SHE IS NICER TO ME AND IS VERY PRETTY AND WAY SMARTER THAN HE IS!**


End file.
